


Soldier and Fighter

by Halane



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, I don't know what this is tbh and I suck at titles summaries and tags so you'll just have to risk it, Otabek is badass, also cute, mention of Mila/Otabek but it's like one almost-date, otabek admires yuri a lot as a skater, otabek and yuri become friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halane/pseuds/Halane
Summary: Otabek respects Plisetsky from the start. He is a little soldier when he meets him, and Otabek discovers that he is a different kind of fighter. When they finally become friends, he also learns that they do, in fact get along well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I suck at titles, so if anyone has a better idea, I'd be eternally grateful.  
> I find it really nice how Otabek truly respects Yuri as an equal when most people treat him like some kind of adorable baby brother. Must be great for Yuri to have that in his life.  
> This is 100% friendship.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it =)

Otabek can’t look away from the younger student practising the same steps he is supposed to do. He is sure he will never be able to move like that, with such freedom and passion in every fiber of his being, vibrating with energy. Yuri Plisetsky is fighting, challenging the whole universe with every turn of his tiny body, his baby face turned fierce by pure will, and Otabek feels awakened by it in a way he can’t fully understand at his young age. All he thinks is that he has never thought soldiers could be ballet dancers, but now he knows better. He also realises that he will never be like the Russians and decides to leave.

* * *

It takes him a while to find his style, but in the end Otabek is pleased with himself. He is in America, where trainers are a bit more open-minded and less traditional styles are encouraged. Leaving ballet was definitely the right choice for him. There is nothing subtle about his body or his movements, nothing light and ethereal in the way he skates. He has also started mixing his own themes for practise with some software he pirated in his computer. Music is fun. He thinks he may go down that path after skating. He is not an excellent student anyway, being too likely to zone out and get lost in his mind, but music works for him, and so does skating. He is good now. He can win.

* * *

 

During his Junior phase, he runs into Plisetsky again. The kid from the Russian camp. Otabek doesn’t talk to him now. He is a teenager and he feels silly about it. Everyone feels silly about Plisetsky, who is absurdly young and crazy talented and wins everything so easily as if the other skaters don’t exist. He still moves with the determination of a soldier, but there he is, even more graceful than before. Otabek starts taking some DJ gigs back in Canada, as well as some sponsor deals in his home country to help support himself. He follows Plisetsky’s career through social media now, even though it brings back memories of when he was forced to train with younger Russian kids, or maybe because of it. He wants to remember that now he is their equal, that he has even surpassed some of them. In Canada, JJ is also better than him, but he doesn’t let that discourage him. Otabek is a fighter, and he is winning.

* * *

A part of him wants to impress Plisetsky, which he feels stupid about. Plisetsky is fifteen years old, short and lanky and definitely grumpy, but Otabek admires him. He is a heavy metal song on the ice, the romantic, fairy-like quality of his programs unable to hide the vibrating energy that oozes off him, threatening to set the world on fire. He is still fighting a war against the world, for reasons unknown. Maybe he just enjoys fighting. He certainly comes off as confrontational. As Otabek looks through his phone in Barcelona, considering what to do with his day, Instagram and Twitter inform him that there are some battles the Russian Punk can’t win, though. Before he can think twice about it, Otabek puts on his gloves, grabs his keys and goes get him.

* * *

Yuri is, in the end, a pretty normal 15-year-old. He loves animal prints (Otabek knew that from the pictures, but Yuri is somehow more adamant about it than he expected), rock songs, greasy food, his cat, his grandfather and, not quite as secretly as he thinks, his team. He goes on and on about “the old witch”, “the whiny emo idiot” and above all about “fucking Viktor”. They get along well, though. Otabek can see why everyone treats him as if he was a cute little kitten, but he cannot do that. Yuri is his equal, and the Russian seems almost shocked to be treated as such. Fans swoon all over their sudden friendship, but none of them could care less. After the competition, they keep in touch through calls and messages and stupid Instagram challenges. Yuri likes listening to his musical creations, and promises to use one for his next exhibition program. He usually says that Otabek is a total badass. When he finally goes to visit Yuri in Russia, Mila starts flirting with Otabek almost immediately and Yuri is kind of quietly proud about it, as if it is Yuri’s merit that people find him attractive, but he is also a bit jealous about having to share his friend. Otabek finds them both endearing. He is not sure about Mila, who comes on a little strong, but he does let her take him for coffee while Yuri is training and he enjoys her company. She is lively and hot, and he does turn her goodbye peck on the cheek into an uncompromising lip-to-lip kiss. Mila of course immediately texts Yuri about it, which results in a string of sick emojis and pictures of nausea in his phone and endless teasing about him being into MILFs when he gets to Yakov’s flat that night and Yuri and him go to the bedroom they are sharing this week. Otabek points out that Yuri isn't making any sense, since Mila is not a mother and she is Otabek’s age. In fact, he points out, Mila is a few months younger. Yuri says that age is just a number and Mila is old inside, while Otabek has a cool bike, wears leather and works as a DJ. That apparently means that he will always be young and badass in Yuri’s eyes. Otabek shakes his head with a smile. Sometimes, the three years of difference between them really show, but if that means Yuri will always find him cool, he can deal with Yuri’s awkward teenage years. He can also keep all the chats and pictures and tease Yuri about them when they both get to their twenties. 


End file.
